


臆想节

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 略阴暗，且三观不正，轻拍。
Relationships: Kaká/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 4





	臆想节

尽管已经入秋，午后的日光仍旧耀眼，我仰头看向“圣天使孤儿院”这几个如同奶油蛋糕上裱花般的大字，一双眼睛被刺出泪水。我将胸前证件有字的那面翻正，正欲发作的埋怨被一位衣着得体的女性工作人员礼貌打断，瞬间化作了喉管深处的一记吞咽，她一路带领我绕开了孤儿院的若干幢主体建筑，最后在西北角的一小栋配套医院前停下了脚步。她拂了拂裁剪整齐的剪刀领，终于开口说话：“Hayward先生，您沿着旋转楼梯直接上二楼，然后右转，走廊最深处的房间，便是您采访对象的居所。”我从她手中接过门禁卡，重新戴上笑容向她致谢。我，Stefano Hayward，原本是M市新闻周刊的专栏记者，因为得罪了上级领导而被放逐至距离M市几百公里外的M镇，为这里存在的唯一一家日报撰写特稿并担任专栏作家。至于今日到访圣天使孤儿院，便是为了完成镇长亲自交待的歌颂孤儿院创建者以及工作人员善行美德的系列稿件，而我即将直面的采访对象，则是圣天使孤儿院院长口中言及的最棘手案例，在孤儿院配套医院观察治疗的孩童中，他是唯一一名被认为患有妄想性障碍的病人。在敏锐接收到我散发出的惊恶眼神后，孤儿院院长宽慰似地说道Hayward先生请您放心他已经很久没有表现出攻击性他不会伤害你他只是精神有病，我努力扯了扯嘴角，尽管这条出于好意的补充并没有让我烦躁的心绪轻松下多少。

合上房门，我被一枚颀长的侧影吸引了目光，阳光褪成了浅琥珀色，柔柔地穿过这具修长的身体，在窗前伫立已久的男孩，就像一株闪闪发光的白杨。听见脚步声，他不紧不慢地转过身子，侧过面孔，表情里似乎带着轻微的睥睨，他走进一片被分割成不规则菱形的阴影中，走到屋顶冷白色光源所及的范围内，我这才彻彻底底地看清了这张脸——小脸，尖下巴，带着浅浅绒毛的皮肤泛出瓷白的细腻光泽，浓眉下的一双美目皓若朗星，两层睫毛又长又密，放佛一个睁眼或闭眼的动作，就能在眼眸星光铺就的宇宙银河里扫起一阵漫天的星尘，还有一头浓密的、与眼珠同色的深发，一股轻薄的刘海在饱满的额前浅浅垂开，他比孤儿院内墙壁画上的天使还要精致美丽，我能说什么呢，这张面孔足以令他拥有睥睨一切的资本。他动了一下眼睛，那里面似乎还保留着孩童的纯真，不，如果我事先知道他即将对我说出的第一段话，我一定会收回方才我这浅薄又可笑的论断，因为，很久之后我才得以确认，这一切，只是披着童真外衣的假象，只是涂满诱惑之油的陷阱。

是这样的，这个被唤作Kaka'的男孩一把抓起我胸前的挂牌，飞快读完了其上的文字，他把挂牌摔回原位，迅速逼退了眼里用以自我保护亦或是自我伪装的纯真，一抹意味深长的笑意在嘴角浅浅一勾：“哦？他们还真给我安排来一个和金色头发沾点边的男人。可惜你的头发里夹杂着不纯的深棕色，比起Andriy的差了远了。Stefeno Hayward，记者，作家？我不认识你，只是，你跟那些光顾这里亵玩男孩的男人们有区别么？别把眼睛瞪得这样大，会露出你那难看又显老的抬头纹。你也跟他们一样在装傻么？整个圣天使孤儿院只有我一个人看见了那伙男人乘坐豪车驶离而David新换的裤子后染上了血迹？”“啪”的一声，挂牌弹回胸口，发出重重一击，我“嘶”地喟出一声吃痛，这记敲打本身产生的痛感加上男孩些许尖刻些许邪恶的话语，放佛一簇寒光测测的刀尖，“噗嗤”一声洞穿了心脏，从血肉黏连处，散漏出绵绵不绝的钝痛之感。这是我和Kaka'的第一次见面，以我慌乱失措后的落荒而逃告终。

过了几日，在与我的采访对象第二次会面前，我提前给自己做了心理建设，我还悄悄问过孤儿院院长，他说圣天使孤儿院以及整个M镇他都不认识有叫Andriy的男人，以及并没有道貌岸然的成年男子，乘坐豪车的男士都是捐助孤儿院的心地纯良的慈善家，而David身上的血迹则是他与伙伴玩耍时不小心磕伤的后果，他还说这些都是Kaka'臆想出的人和事，在现实中根本不存在。这次，我的手中握着孤儿院院长向我提供的资料，我又鼓起了信心，嗨，毕竟我的采访对象只是一个刚满十八岁的患有精神性疾病的孩子，我完全可以先给他一个下马威，然后占据主动。我清了清嗓子，然后推开了房门。我故意把资料卷成一个筒状物，用一端敲了敲桌面，借着手里的底牌，语气和声调也刚硬了几分：“你一直就是一个难以管教的孩子，从小就是。你知不知道，我手里的资料，记录了多少次你犯下的错误和遭受的惩罚？你撒谎骗人，无故伤害同伴，甚至袭击成年人。你还有没有良心？你能被圣天使孤儿院收养至今真的是上天对你瞎了眼的厚爱，你非但不好好珍惜，还用尽各种方式给这里的工作人员和背后的慈善家添乱抹黑？”

出乎意料的是，我并没有如同预想中那般看见Kaka'表露出哪怕是一丁点的泪意或怒意，他甚至没有变动自己仰躺在沙发上的姿势，他的眼睛早已越过窗户飘向远方，神色里一片幽渺，他就像当我不存在这个空间似的自顾自地说起话来，声音又冷又脆，就像淬炼的金属扎进了寒冷的冰块：“被送到这里时我还不满十岁，有一天Lance女士给我换上漂亮的衣物，为我梳了精致的发型，我就和其他被打扮成洋娃娃样子的男孩站成一排，欢迎‘叔叔们’的到来，这些‘叔叔们’穿着讲究的西装，戴着讲究的配饰，梳着一样讲究的发型，然后他们依次牵起男孩们的小手各自散开，牵我的‘叔叔’留着油腻又浓重的胡须，他太着急了，着急到还没到要去的地方就开始触碰我，在我胃部的深处泛起了无可救药的恶心，我咬伤了他的手指和手掌，他一拳把我的口和鼻打出溪流般的血痕，Lance女士看向我的眼神怒气冲冲而且满目嫌恶，她把我关进仓库反省，整整三天，不进一水一食，可是我却很开心，因为，我只是口鼻流血，比其他带着伤痕从‘叔叔们’身边踉跄归来的男孩好上很多。以后，每逢‘叔叔们’光临的前夜，我就撕破衣服、剪坏头发、甚至让自己生病，这样我就不会被安排去欢迎他们了。Lance女士特别痛恨我，她说我真是浪费了这张脸，她不再把我关进仓库，也不再停供我的食物和水，她开始使唤孤儿院里最有力气的男性工作人员鞭打我，当然，要避开我的脸。说来真是可笑，这个地方的名字是‘圣天使’，只是这里的男孩大多早早失去了童贞，你看到了壁画上的天使了吧？可谁又知道、谁又敢言明环伺天使周身的下作和肮脏呢？”

Kaka'说得轻描淡写，可那双深黑色眼睛里沥出的冷光却着实令人背脊一寒：“Hayward先生，您不应该这般居高临下地以为自己手中真的掌握了什么了不得的死穴，这是一招臭棋，你相信了他们的谎言，那你和他们又有什么区别呢？在遇见Andriy之前，我宁愿时年八岁的我就饿死或冻死在街头，而不是被所谓的‘好心人’送至地狱，就在我以为我将终身困陷于这座炼狱中万劫不复的时候，我遇见了Andriy，然后我才发现，腐臭的、黑暗的人生里，居然真的会出现一束光，温暖的，明亮的，金色的，光啊。”我忍不住打断他：“先不说你之前的一派胡言乱语，就说Andriy，院长已经查实这里根本没有叫Andriy的人，你病了，病得很厉害......”Kaka'微微颔首，嘴角弯出一道嗤笑的弧度：“我说了，这里稍有姿色的男孩大都早早丧失了贞洁，我拼死保护下来的贞洁，这是我在这里所能维护的最重要的东西了，它只能献给最重要的人，于是，我把它献给了Andriy，我见到他的第三面就开始这样想了......”

我不知道那天我是如何离开Kaka'的病房的，我失算又失策，败在了一个十八岁精神病人漫不经心编造的语境中，被收拢在一张由他丝毫不加掩饰的憎恶和欲望交错编织的密网下，更让我感到害怕的是，Kaka'今天对我说的话加之他那张极具欺骗性的皮囊真的是既分裂又迷人，居然在不经意间撩拨起了我刻意压制的性欲，在棉质床单和被罩间翻来覆去的我肿胀着下身，不得以拨通了尚在M市工作与我异地恋爱已有三月之久的女友Rosaline Westwood的电话。她的声音又惊又喜，在电话这端听来略显失真，她说她已经准备好开始抚摸自己的身体了就从柔软的胸乳开始，她的声带像被枫糖浸过，变得甜腻又浓稠，一个个限制级词语像碎开的珠串弹跳着迸射，我消化着这些成人才懂的词汇，明明是Rosaline Westwood的声音，可脑海里却无法控制地浮现出Kaka'那张不会笑的漂亮又清冷的脸孔，我来不及也无力纠错，就对着幻想中Kaka'的脸和身体，用手掌握住了下身的灼热，几分钟后，我“啊”地叫出声来，电话那头不明就里的女友还在温言软语地抚慰并试图与我约好下次电话性爱的时间，我“嗯啊”地敷衍着，目光投向Kaka'的那卷资料，心里先一步定下了第三次约见的时间。

“或者，我想你可以跟我说说Andriy？”我再次转换了策略，试图佯装自己走进了他臆造的世界。“Andriy？”Kaka'的眼睛里滚过一丝转瞬即逝的光彩，只是他依然没有正眼看我，放佛我只是一个透明人，而他却先行一步滑入了他为自己编织的云朵般温软舒适的臆境。“三年前，Lance女士临时让我接待一位远道而来的‘贵客’，没错，又是一位衣着贵气的‘叔叔’，他的眼光在我的全身上下好一阵打量，最后满意地点点头，就像市场里挑拣货品的主顾，才走到小花园入口他就开始对我动手动脚，我憋着一股劲，瞄准了他的下体一阵猛踹，他狼狈倒地大声呼救，我顺势逃进了花园深处，躲在了一片茂密的灌木丛后。待人声和动静散去，我刚要拨开身前一人高的冬青，一阵‘窸窸窣窣’的声响后，忽然有一双手轻轻捂住了我的嘴部，一个低沉的男声在我的左耳吹气，他说别喊也别害怕他都看到了，然后他问我这是我第几次从恶魔的掌心逃脱，我说我记不清了况且在这次成功逃脱之后还会有数不清的即将展开的逃脱在等待着我。我触摸这双手的骨节，白皙又分明，然后在冬青木的推挤下转过身去，这是我第一次看见Andriy。他真好看，他就像从冰雪里走来的一样，是造物者精雕细琢的杰作，我忍不住抬起手，轻轻碰上了他金色的头发，我问他你是谁？他摘下我的手腕轻轻捏住，笑得那样好看，就像初融冰雪的新阳，他说他叫Andriy，在邻镇的修车铺打工，没有活的时候，就在镇子和镇子间游荡，带着他的一帮弟兄。最后他有些抱歉地笑笑，告诉我他盯梢这里已经有段时间了今天偷偷溜进来是打算从仓库里偷走一些食物分给他们周围那些吃不上饭的穷苦孩子，因为他发现这里的仓库里永远堆满了食物。我认真听完了他的话，摇摇头表示无碍，我还告诉他这几天仓库的钥匙坏了大门总是虚掩着而且仓库看守Stones先生刚刚失恋每天晚上都会嚎啕大哭然后喝得酩酊大醉。他有些惊讶了，问过我的名字后向我道了谢，我说我得回去了，他却不放心问我回去会不会被责罚，他一句话就把我定在了原地，我一颗颗解开扣子，在两侧浓密冬青木的簇拥下将后背暗红色的旧伤和浅红色的新伤向他一一展露，然后说我已经习惯了。一颗眼泪从他的右眼角滚落，他帮我穿好衣服，说明天晚上他会来找我。虽然彼时的我并不相信任何承诺，但是我看到了Andriy的眼泪，我还是向他点了头。”

“这就是Andriy？！一个，脏兮兮的汽车修理工，无所事事的小混混，还是一个，手脚不干净的小偷？！为什么你要臆想出......”这些话被我不假思索地脱口而出，又在Kaka'目光冷冽的一瞪中适时地闭上了嘴。我在心里嘀咕着这都是什么乱七八糟的妄想，口中却怯怯地吐出一句：“他第二天一定没来找你，他听上去就是个骗子，或者更确切地说，这些从头到尾都是你的臆想。”“Hayward先生，如你这般早已丧失生机和希望的人，才会这样说。你果然和他们一样，什么也不懂。”他的攻击来得不由分说，他跳下沙发，光脚踩在泛黄的绒毯上，手肘枕在窗台，微卷的深发被微风抚弄得蓬松柔软，只是一提及Andriy这个名字，他的眼神又柔和下来：“第二天夜里，孤儿院的工作人员全都睡下了，他爬到二楼敲开了我的窗子，笑盈盈地告诉我他给我带了东西还让我以后每晚给他留好窗户，我把他拉进房间，愣愣地问他怎么会知道我住在哪里，他的笑容里藏着小小的得意，他说他既然都能观察出仓库的情况那么我住在哪个房间自然也不在话下，然后他从身后变出了一个小东西放在我手心，他用废弃的汽车零部件做了一只长着一对翅膀的机械小猪，按下小猪的鼻子背上的翅膀还会扇动。我的眼泪‘哗’地就出来了，我告诉Andriy我很喜欢，抬手说话的时候睡衣宽大的袖口顺着手臂滑至胳膊的根部，露出了昨日新添的伤痕，Andriy的脸色一下子就变了，他的眼睛里像笼上了一层乌云，他问我是不是昨天又被工作人员打了疼不疼，我没有说话只是抱紧了他送我的小猪，然后我们就一起躺在床上脸对着脸漫无边际地聊着天，说着说着我就睡着了，早晨醒来的时候，我发现我的身上盖好了一床被子，Andriy已经离开了。”

“可是，我根本没有在你的房间有看见任何一件像小猪的物件？这就是可以直接击破你谎言的证据，Andriy以及你跟他之间发生的事，都是你凭空编造出的幻象而已。”Kaka'真的怒了，他抄起窗边的花瓶让它在我左脚的位置摔得粉碎，我吓得收回了舌头，喘着粗气靠坐在发出吱呀吱呀声响的木质座椅上。“以后的每个夜晚，Andriy都会通过只有我们两人知道的暗号来找我，风雨无阻。我和他的第三次见面，他给我带了治伤的药膏，我脱了衣服让他给我涂抹背上的伤痕，我以为药膏渍在伤口上会很疼，可是Andriy会魔法，他给我涂的时候我一点都感觉不到疼痛，最后他要给我穿衣服的时候，我坐起身子按住他的手腕，亲了亲他的右脸，我知道我的眼睛里一定泛滥着潋滟的春水，然后我把自己赤裸的身体贴上他的胸膛。他的眼睛里忽然涌现出一片星空，他知道我的意思，他知道我想把自己尚且纯洁的身体献给他，他捧住我的脸说Ricky你还小我不可以碰你不可以伤害你我现在要保护你，最后他吻上了我的嘴唇，哼着我听不懂的异国语言，它们飘在空中，构成了断断续续的旋律，哄我入眠......”

“这里我应该听你说过？你说你把自己的贞操给了Andriy，在你和他第三次见面的时候你就有这个想法。听着，Kaka'，你病得太严重了，你需要被拯救，但绝对不是以这种方式，更不是被你虚构出来的人物实施。”Kaka'不再理睬我，他重新仰躺回沙发上，整个人松松懒懒，而此刻黄昏的日光又给他的面孔镀上了一层蜜金色的光晕，像甜点外层涂抹的诱人糖衣。“我还是跟他做了，在我跟他认识的第四年。几个月前一个春天的夜晚，他按照平日的约定翻进我的房间，我告诉他今天是我的生日，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，他说他都记得，我说我说过的不用给我准备礼物，他说好的Ricky我听着呢，我拉好窗帘，卡好门挡，然后脱掉了身上仅有的一件睡衣，我说Andriy我已经成年了，他愈加深邃的眼神告诉我他懂了我的意思，只是我一直以为Andriy对于这类事情会比我熟稔得多，可是他脸上居然泛起了浅浅的红色，他说其实他没有经验很有可能会弄疼我，我一边说着我不怕一边把自己光裸的身体送进他的臂弯，我们是在地毯上做的，他进来的时候我疼得发抖，可是我毫不犹豫地搂紧了他，我好喜欢他在我里面进出冲撞的感觉，是充盈的，温暖的，绵绵不尽的，他一直在吻我，吞下了我所有的呜咽和呻吟，最后几下他就像猎鱼的鹰隼猛地扎进已经被搅得破碎的海面，他释放在我的身体里而我根本不舍得放他出去。他抹掉我额前的汗滴，眼睛里生出了一片温柔的湖水，他细细地摸过我身上的每一道伤痕，那片湖水的颜色加深了，他很认真地说Ricky我要和你在一起我要把你从这里带走。在圣天使孤儿院长大的孩子啊，向来不会轻易相信任何人许下的承诺，可是从那个瞬间开始我就一直笃信，我会和Andriy在一起，我会和他一起离开这座地狱。”

我听得张大了嘴巴，连说话的音节都出现了断点：“然后呢？不要，告诉我，以后的，每个夜晚，你们都......”Kaka'侧过面孔，日光像融化的奶油从他的脸上淌过，他嘴角一提，似笑非笑的表情里竟带着玩味的诱惑，他很是自然地接过我的话头：“以后的每个夜晚，我们都在疯狂地做，在我房间里每一处可行的位置，用每一种我们可以完成的姿势，我们互相解锁了彼此，我们早已融为一体。”说完他用粉色的舌尖舔了舔红润的唇心，这一串该死的语言及动作的表达虽然简单甚至充满了孩子气的挑衅，可在我看来却无处不散发着勾人魂魄的张力，那里面，赤裸的、蜜桃色的、有水珠弾滚而过的欲望早已不止朦朦胧胧般地呼之欲出，它们沿着敏感到快要爆炸的神经叫嚣着，裹挟着美少年又纯又欲的香气，一路打开了无数只扣押着成年人骚动荷尔蒙的牢笼，在它们来势汹汹摧枯拉朽般的攻势下，我根本无力抵御。我吞咽下一团唾液，努力按住西装裤裆部的鼓起，夹着腿根，用一种笨拙又羞耻的姿势匆匆逃离了这里，身后是传自少年樱口中一记轻蔑不羁的笑声。

一连数日，我都在经历着重复的梦境——我和Lance女士为我安排的男孩们以各种古怪的姿势交合，每当高潮降临之际，我翻开这些的男孩的脸，他们全部无一例外地变成了Kaka'的面孔，我用暴出青筋的手掌掐住对方幼嫩的脖颈，在一连串急促的嘶吼中达到顶点。我终于醒过来，周身黏腻潮湿，还有一只抽空了的纸巾盒，这种感觉空虚又荒唐，可也真真切切地告诉了自己不知不觉中我已经中了那个名叫Kaka'的男孩子施下的毒咒，我一定是发疯了，不然我肯定不会冒出接下来这个无比疯狂的念头，更不会在这个念头诞生后的三秒钟内就拨通了Rosaline Westwood的号码。“啊，Stefeno，你今天可是提前了十五分钟，怎么，你已经这样饥渴了么？”Rosaline Westwood认出了我的声音，她没有像往常那样嗔怪我，反而熟练地与我调着情。“Rosaline，我们分手吧。”“Stefeno？！”“Rosaline，你听见了，我是认真的。”“Stefeno，你个混蛋，你竟然这样对我？如果不是我父亲出面你何止是被放逐到M镇的小报社蹉跎光阴这般简单？你还要不要靠我父亲的关系重新回到M市了？你个该死的混蛋......”我扔掉电话，把Rosaline Westwood沿着电话线一路烧来的怒火也抛在了身后，我掏出备用电话拨下了一个我本以为我此生永远都不会用到的号码，五分钟后，通话结束，我面色赤红，脑筋暴跳，依然沉浸在这个疯狂计划涤荡出的余波中。

其实我的采访工作已经完成了，但是我还是选在一个晚上闯进了圣天使孤儿院的大门，Lance女士得知我想继续跟Kaka'对话后伸出两只手拦下了我，她的黑色丝绒罩裙在冷白色灯光下闪着荧荧的细光，神情严肃又满目狐疑：“Hayward先生？如果我没记错，您在圣天使孤儿院的采访应该已经结束了？而且，您不知道么？Kaka'那天摔了玻璃花瓶，他又表现出伤人的迹象了，他现在对人有危险，不适合见客。而您，在这个时候，真的不该出现在这里。”我奋力晃开她的两条手臂，拼命摇头：“Lance女士，我的稿件还剩最后一点点地方需要Kaka'帮忙，真的，我只要十分钟就够了，而且我向你保证，这是我最后一次见他。”Lance女士叹了口气，她朝大门的方向离去，像是默许了我的保证。我带着满头汗滴一把推开Kaka'的房门，我站在我每次采访时放置座椅的那个位置，我太激动太亢奋了，以至于两只手在空气中胡乱比划着什么，嘴里却说不出一句完整的逻辑清晰的话语。Kaka'满是阴影的眼角仍然潜伏着嫌恶和疏离：“Hayward先生，已经很晚了，现在是休息时间，请你出去。”我慌乱地摇着头，我没有再犹豫，一鼓作气一步并几步冲到他的面前抓住了他一只纤细的手腕：“Kaka'，我喜欢你，我太喜欢你了，你太美了，你不属于这里，你需要人拯救，只是那个人，绝对不应该是满手油污的修车工或者惹是生非的街头混子，拯救你的人，应该更加体面，有着体面的工作，有着体面的人生，是个体面的绅士，比如我。Kaka'，别摇头，请相信我相信我，我已经托人去办理证件了，我会找个好时机，我要带你走，我要带你去A国，我查过资料了，那里有全世界最好的精神科医生，我会带你去看医生然后我们再体面地生活在一起，没有任何人可以打扰我们......”我知道我现在的样子在Kaka'的眼里一定像是吸食了过量致幻剂的瘾君子，疯疯癫癫又语无伦次，况且我还抬起他的手背啄下了一个亲吻，意料中的，他像触了电般将我甩开，放佛我的手是一只黏在他手背且长满癞包的丑陋怪物，我就像表达爱意后等待宣判的中世纪骑士，然而Kaka'的一席话似乎又重新勾起了才被他亲手掐灭的希望：“好时机？半个月后是万灵节，院长和Lance女士以及一众工作人员会带着乖巧的男孩子们去镇中心参加由镇长等权贵们安排的节日活动，往返会花上三天时间，届时留下的只有两名工作人员，还有像我一样从来都不乖巧的男孩子。”我的心脏几乎要破出胸膛：“Kaka'，这是你给我的暗示是不是，是不是？我收到了，我收到了......”可是对面那个漂亮又冷漠的男孩子转瞬间又变得一脸无辜加无知，声音带着冰凉的空洞：“Hayward先生，我什么也没说，我，什么也不知道，请你出去，我要休息了。”他冷淡地向我下了逐客令，某个瞬间我甚至怀疑自己眼花了，因为我居然看见他笑了，只是他笑得天真又残忍，一根手指松动着窗户的插销，碰擦出有节奏的噪声，却是我永远都读不懂的游戏。

我会告诉你们过去的半个月是我有生之年最难熬的十五天么？你们不懂。万灵节当夜，我乔装一番，用事先偷配的钥匙潜进了圣天使孤儿院，一路小跑，再用一直偷偷保存谎称遗失实则不想上交的门禁卡片刷开了Kaka'的房门。他并没有穿睡衣，他坐在会客的圆桌前，轻轻指向一杯加热过的香料葡萄酒：“Lance女士为我备下的饮料，她担心我一个人无聊。看你一头一脸的汗一定又累又渴，你先喝了吧。”他的眼神忽然有些迷蒙，我一时间失了神根本不会去思考，抓起玻璃杯将还在发着烫的节日饮料一干而尽，我拉开手提包，将里面的现金和证件“呼啦”一下全部倒出铺满了整个桌面。“Kaka'，你也看到了，这是我们前往A国需要的证件我都托人搞定了，这些现金是我这几天特意分散在不同地方提取的，它们足够应付我们路上所有的开支，我还有个秘密，我在A国有一处房产，还是我的曾祖父留给我的，这个秘密我谁都没有告诉除了你。Kaka'，我们......”忽然间我感到一股猛烈袭来的晕眩，我无法思考无法行动，整个世界在我面前变得扭曲而炸裂，“Kaka'，你给我喝的，到底是，什么......”“轰”的一声，直到我的脸贴在了地毯凹凸不平的纹样上，我才意识到我已经昏倒在地，一双手凭空挣扎却半点动弹不得。“吱呀”一声，房门被推开，有人进来了，我努力撑开眼皮，我看到了什么？一个男人，一个金色头发的男人，五官出众，唇齿紧绷，眉目清冷，他穿着一身白色长褂踱步走来，这个人，这个人岂不是......“Andriy你终于来了。”Kaka'的柔声呼唤旋开了我所有记忆的门阀，Andriy，这个男人就是Andriy，是我一直以为只是Kaka'臆造虚构出的人物的Andriy，我的上天啊......这个叫作Andriy的英俊男人将我挣扎着伸向Kaka'脚部的手踹开，而另一个将我日日夜夜玩弄在掌心折磨至心碎的漂亮男孩就这样居高临下地睨视着我：“我告诉过你了，我和Andriy，每个晚上都在一起。”他不再看我一眼，他转向Andriy那边，牵起嘴角，露出了我从未见过的灿烂笑容，我一直以为Kaka'是不会笑的，可笑的是我现在才觉察出我的失误，Kaka'会笑而且笑起来又纯又美，只是他的笑全都给了一个名叫Andriy的男人。Andriy？说起Andriy，他不知从哪里翻出了一堆绷带将我一圈圈缠成了个木乃伊，他和Kaka'分别提着我的手和脚把我扔在床上用床四角的束带固定，我死死地盯住Kaka'的身影，一遍又一遍地重复着同一个口型：“为什么，为什么？”Kaka'厌烦地摇着头，他像是早已厌倦了与我的对话：“Andriy看向我的眼睛里是有星空倒影的湖水，不像你们，眼睛里全是赤裸的欲望，和混沌的杂念。Hayward先生，你是天真还是愚蠢？竟自大地妄想自己化身英雄救我于水火？可是你只是想占有我，而Andriy，他一直无条件地相信我。”少年清润沉静的嗓音化作思缕澌灭在逐渐冷掉的空气中。而一旁的Andriy，他那双本该遍布机油污渍并在各种零件中穿梭的手竟然无比灵活地捏起一支粗长的针筒且下一步熟练地排掉了针头的空气，然后一针扎入我手臂上凸出的青色静脉，他扔掉针管和手套，向他的小男友说话，言语温存：“Ricky，放心了，我给他注射的剂量足够让一头大象睡上一天一夜。”然后他用他那双凌冽又深邃的眼睛狠狠剜了我一眼：“谁允许你亲他的。”他的小男友则抓紧时间把摊在桌面的现金和证件统统搂进了帆布袋，并从地面掀起一块可活动的木质地板取出他男人给他做的小猪玩具一并放进了袋子。他晃晃Andriy的手臂：“Andriy，我们该走了。”Andriy扔掉这身不知道从哪里顺来的衣服，牵上Kaka'的手，在他们走到门口的位置时，他终于没有忍住将Kaka'搂抱着压在门上忘情亲吻，我没能来得及好好看一眼在Andriy面前情动到软成一滩蜜样的Kaka'，被注射进我体内的大量麻醉剂渐渐起效，Andriy拉着Kaka'择路逃离了这里，他们“砰”地关上了这道黢黑的房门，而一直在我脑袋里迸裂的雪花点忽然急剧地中断成一条直线最后融化成一个模模糊糊的也许并不存在的圆点，我的眼皮太沉太重，它们彻彻底底地合上了。

事后，我没有报警，没有请律师，没有对任何人提出任何指控，我甚至，没有透露半点关于Kaka'的讯息，我跪在Rosaline Westwood的脚下向她低头认错，用我一贯的放弃了尊严的姿态。从此以后，M镇、M城甚至整个国度，再也没有了Kaka'和Andriy的消息，他们如同阳光下落于人间的霜雪，从这个污秽纷杂的世界消失得干干净净。

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说，这就是一则在圣天使孤儿院艰难度过十年光阴内心阴暗的美少年将一个自诩为体面绅士的新来者的人性弱点和救世心理摸得透透且玩弄于鼓掌之间，并伙同自己心爱的英俊深情的动手能力超强的男友设计逃离圣天使孤儿院这座人间地狱的故事。Andriy是真实存在的，圣天使孤儿院作为伪善权贵们娈童的秘密场所也是真实存在的。


End file.
